


Kylo and The Porg

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, The Force, ancient jedi texts, ben needs to be more careful with his translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Kylo Ren is helping Rey decipher the ancient Jedi texts and runs into some problems.





	Kylo and The Porg

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked if I'd ever write a bodyswitch story and this is what happened. I bet she's sorry she asked.

Since his defection, the former Supreme Leader has been doing his best to make himself useful to the Resistance. He’s already told them everything he can about the future plans of the First Order, he’s been training with Poe and Finn and working with some of the former stormtroopers who had defected as well, and most importantly he’s been doing his best to stay in the good graces of the Last Jedi.

It turns out that, although he’s physically strong and very strategic when it comes to fighting with a lightsaber or flying a starfighter, when it comes to women (Rey. When it comes to Rey.) he’s not very brave. He can’t even bring himself to try to hold her hand, let alone kiss her, so instead he does everything in his power to be useful to her. This involves mostly two things: One, helping her decipher the ancient Jedi texts, and Two, changing the bedding of her pet porg, Porg. 

One evening, as they are working on a particularly dicy piece of text, Rey gets up from where she’s sitting next to Kylo on the floor of her sitting room and goes to the kitchen for a drink of water and a snack. She’s only gone for a few minutes, but when she returns Kylo is up on his haunches and attempting to take a bite out of the manuscript they’d just been reading together.

“Kylo!” She snatches the book out of his mouth and almost smacks him with it, before she comes to her senses. “Kylo, what is wrong with you?”

Instead of answering her, Kylo waddles the few steps to her, pushes up against her legs, and starts to cry. Then he waddles his way through the door into her bedroom, to the corner of the room, where her pet is hanging out in his cage, and that’s when Rey realizes there is something wrong with Porg as well.

Porg is usually pretty laid back. He burrows in his nest and she lets him out several times a day for exercise and to socialize. A few times a week she’ll even take him down to the nursery to play with the smallest children on base. At the moment he doesn’t look very laid back to her; in fact he looks downright incensed. He’s all puffed up, and his eyes are wide (wider than usual, which is a trick for a porg) and as she crouches beside Kylo, Porg raises his wings as high as he can and lets out a squawk that is louder and more fierce than any sound she has ever heard come from the throat of her most beloved Porg.

Frankly, it’s terrifying.

At the sound of Porg’s mighty squawk, Kylo begins squawking too, squawking and crying and waddling around in circles, not minding the furniture or the objects scattered around the room. He almost knocks the pieces of the Skywalker lightsaber off the worktable; Rey grabs them just before the table topples over. 

Rey grabs a blanket off her bed and throws it around Kylo’s shoulders, pulling it tight around his front, and this seems to calm him down. She maneuvers him into the tight space between the bed and the wall, and he amuses himself in pulling the pillows off the bed and making a nice nest for himself there on the floor. 

He seems to be fascinated by his hands and arms, fascinated and pleased.

While Kylo is doing this, Rey goes back to Porg and kneels in front of the cage. She points at Porg. “Porg,” she says.

Porg shakes himself, squawking twice in response. Rey’s heart sinks, because she’s pretty sure she knows what’s going on. She opens up Porg’s cage and he hops right out. She reaches down and picks him up, giving him a little hug and a nuzzle on his feathery belly. 

Porg remains silent but starts to vibrate. Rey is absolutely certain she knows what’s going on. She holds him in one arm, tucking him between her elbow and her breast, trying very hard not to laugh. Then she walks back into the sitting room and picks up the book from the floor with her other hand, then takes them all into the kitchen where she sets Porg and the book down on the counter.

She gives him a scritch on his head and says, “Squawk once for yes and twice for no, okay?”

_squawk_

“Are you my pet Porg?”

_squawk squawk_

“Are you Kylo Ren?”

No reply. Rey smiles and narrows her eyes, and rubs her cheek against his belly. “Are you Ben Solo?”

She’s rewarded with a single _squawk_  that sounds more like a purr. 

Rey is delighted. She whispers, “It’s okay for you to touch me, you know. I like you, very much. You could even kiss me, if you asked nicely.” 

Porg Kylo gives a little hop and moves a few steps closer, but she holds out her hand to stop him. “When you’re back in your body, Ben. Speaking of which, we’d better figure that out before Porg out there decides to do any more damage than ripping up the pillows.”

Familiar with the nesting practices of porgs, Porg Kylo  _squawks_  in agreement and hops over to the book. With Rey’s help he finds the passage that he had been deciphering just before switching bodies with Rey’s beloved but not very intelligent waterfowl. He points to it and she does her best to analyze it. She gets her datapad and does a couple of searches, then she sighs. 

“I see what you did, Ben. This term here, if pronounced with the stress on the first syllable, means _wisdom_ , but on the second syllable, means _bird_. If I repeat it but make this a negative, and if I change the object of the verb and pronounce that term wrong - and really, Ben, you should be more careful with your pronunciation when dealing with these books - everything should go back to normal.” Porg Kylo looks miserable, but Rey wants her Human Ben back and she doesn’t see any other choice.

Rey closes her eyes, opens herself to the Force, and recites the phrase, including the changes she’d forged. After a moment she opens her eyes to find Porg, standing on the edge of the counter, looking over as though contemplating a fall. At the same time there’s a loud _whumf_  and a cry from her room, and a moment later Ben Solo appears in the door to the kitchen, standing fully upright and grinning like a child. 

Before Rey can say anything he’s taken her in his arms and kissing her the way she’s always hoped he would. He didn’t ask after all, but Rey doesn’t mind so much.

He promises to be more careful with his pronunciation in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hello!


End file.
